Sabriel
by Capturedby
Summary: The Atlantis crew have a run in with a group of people stealing ancient technology.


Stargate Atlantis: Sabriel

Sabriel enters Demetrius' chamber. He tells her she is being sent to their new allies ship.

"Sabriel, you will be accompanying the weapon crates going to Rene's ship, much of the technology is new to them and may require demonstrations, including your personal favorite."

"Very well." Sabriel responds.

"I would also like for you to observe the men then and judge their loyalties to Rene, I need to know if they will follow me unconditionally."

"Of course" again she answers and then turns to exit.

Demetirus grabs her arm lightly, "Please prepare yourself before you go," looking at her attire of choice. Sabriel also looks at her outfit, unconcerned as her father seems upset over her worn leather pant which lace up the sides, revealing skin slightly. Her leather bodice not covering much and her high leather boots that also lace up the back. She appears more likely to be a pirate, if only she had a sword and not a gun.

"This is not appropiate dress for one of my daughters." He states eyeing her disapprovingly, then releases her.

"At least put a real shirt on." He adds as Sabriel leaves the room.

She is sent to prepare then proceed to the transport room. While Morea, Sabriel's older sister, walks through the corridors, she overhears a conversation between the men preparing the weaponry.

"Demetrius is sending Sabriel with the weapons, she believes for demonstation purposes, yet our orders are to guard the door, that not only she will be unable to leave but also those men will be unable to escape from her once she realizes what they believe she is there for."

The men have a good laugh and agree they are glad they are not part of that demonstration.

Morea is greatly angered, she proceeds to Demetrius and confronts him.

"How can you send Sabriel to these men, she will be unprepared for this situation. You know this will end badly. "

"I know your sister's temperament and how this will end. Do you not think I have thought this all through? And yet here you question me as if this were your concern." Demetrius replies.

"Sabriel is my sister, she is my concern." Morea speaks lowly under her breath.

"Have you forgotten your place? Do not think my affection for you comes without limits, child, I'll have my men escort you back to your room, where you are to remain until summoned."

He calls for one of his men, "Please take her back to her chambers and make sure the door is locked."

Sabriel, now adorned with a light linen shirt under her bodice,is accompanied with very minimal guards to the ship of their new ally. They are brought to a large room where the leader and his men are waiting casually. Sabriel opens the first case, explaining that these are gifts from Demetrius and that she will demonstrate their uses. The leader chuckles and his men follow.

" That's all well and good, Demetrius has our gratitude, but we are even more thankful for your willingness to entertain us this evening."

Sabriel looks at him, directly, for the first time, after entering the room.

" My men have been without companionship for quite some time, I believe you are just what we need."

Sabriel realizing her true purpose and knowing exactly what Demetrius is wanting of her. She surveys the room quickly, noting her own men are now guarding the door to prevent any other man from escaping, so she must complete her task. Her demeanor changes, she uses her training from her past and begins to walk slowly toward the leader. A seductive smile crosses her lips as she approaches. Circling what has now become her prey, she walks cat-like around the entire room, noticing to herself any weapons that the men may hold. She lingers at each one individually, brushing against them and running her fingers through their hair, purposely causing a distraction. She has all of their attention. She makes her way to the leader and seductively positions herself on his lap, facing his men. Then slowly leans forward, allowing her hair to fall forward, to cover her face, as she lowers her head down. Unseen to any others, she removes a small hidden knife from her thigh.

Rising back up, circling her legs back until she is facing the leader, she wraps one arm around to his back, leans down and whispers to the leader.

"I am going to kill you and all of your men."

Then stabs him in the back. His dead body slumping forward onto her chest, the men not yet realizing their leader has been murdered. She gently positions his head natural looking, then rises to gain the men's attention away from the corpse. Sabriel walks seductively through the men, attempting to make her way back to the case of weapons.

One of the nearby men, notice their leader is dead, yells out, "Rene is dead, she's killed him."

Chaos erupts. Sabriel lunges for the weapons and is able to grab hold of a gun, of course Demetrius knew which one to place in the case for her. She quickly fires on the oncoming men, taking out the majority. Suddenly, her weapon is knocked from her grasp, she leaps out of reach, grabbing a larger knife, from her boot. The remaining two to three men engage her in hand to hand combat, unsuccessfully. Sabriel the victor, now turns toward her own men and with venom in her voice,states, "Take me to Demetrius, Now."

Sabriel storms into Demetrius' chambers.

"We're sorry, my lord, we couldn't hold her." The guards apologize.

"This was excepted, retrieve Morea for me." Demetrius orders.

Now they are alone, Demetrius's hand rests on his weapon.

"Why did you not tell me of my true mission, I could have been killed." Sabriel demands.

Demetrius answers with only a look.

"That was your desire, was it not? To finally be rid of me, but unable to do the task yourself."Sabriel mockingly continues.

Demetrius angered by the truth in her words, unsheathing his sword, pins her up against the wall.

Sabriel grabs a hold of the sword, holding it up to her own throat, simpy states "Go ahead, kill me, I would rather die than serve you any longer."

"Why must you be so defiant, have I not given you everything you could want or desire?" Demetrius asks.

"My freedom, my family where are these things." Sabriel answers.

"Ah my child I am your family." Demetrius speaks soothingly, while caressing her cheek.

"You can not buy my loyalty with your gifts and precious jewels," Sabriel states angrily on the verge of tears.

His sword now positioned under her necklace, cuts it off, letting it fall to the floor. Demetrius, hearing the doors open, removes his sword from Sabriel 's throat, without turning his back on her, he addresses Morea.

"Daughter, so glad you could join us."

Sabriel, relieved at her sister's presence, runs to her side. At this moment some of the new allies enter the room angrily, demanding vengeance for their leader death.

"She must be punished, either giver her to us or you must kill her yourself." They demand.

Demetrius raises a hand for silence, rolling his eyes at this annoyance. " It will be dealt with, she is my responsibility, just as you are now." Demetrius states with authority. At this several men enter and place the women in shackles. "I will send for you, once my new crew know their place and yours." Demetrius says for all their benefit. The women are taken to the transporter room.

Morea and Sabriel are left on a planet with no other inhabitants. After further exploration, they discover there is a ring of the ancestor, yet not functioning. They are left to themselves for nearly a year. They have learned their new area well. The sisters have adjusted well to being alone. They each keep themselves occupied in different ways. Demetrius had not only left them with provisions, but also many of the more mundane of their treasures, such as books. Morea had become very self educated. She loved to learn more about the Galaxy and the ancient legends and stories. While Sabriel had always had a hard time sitting still. She had turned to exploration, hunting and developing her own style of fighting skills. These women knew how to survive. They had been trained by ruthless people, since an early age, how to live, to fight. But now they had become even stronger. All those years with Demetrius, they had watched, listened and learned. More than their captor had ever known.

(approx 10 months later)

Atlantis receives a transmission from the coalition counsel, requesting assistance. A fleet of ships have been destroying village after village. Stealing any ancient technology they come across and killing anyone who stands in their way. The counsel has been unable to reason with them. They're asking Atlantis to step in and help them with this threat, before anymore lives are lost. Included in the transmission were the projected coordinates of the fleet, as they have been unable to get an actual lock on their ships. Also sent were the technical and weapons info they have accumulated on these people. Mr. Woolsey holds a conference with Col. Shepperd and his team to discuss their options. Rodney has determined by the information received, that this threat may be on a direct path to Atlantis. It is decided they will proceed to a planet , some distance away, yet still within the projected course of this fleet and try once again to persuade this action to cease. If they are unable to come to an agreement, then they will make their stand there to stop this threat.

Once the planet is chosen, a detailed military team is assemble to join with Col. Shepperd's team. Other SG teams will be on stand-by. The group all arrive through the gate in a puddle jumper. After landing ,Col. Shepperd and his team begin searching the area. They hope to find ruins containing some sort of artifacts or technology. Then they would know if this planet may be one targeted. Major Lorn and his team keep watch over the jumper and the gate. It is soon discovered that the gate's dialing device had been sabotaged. Lorn notifies Col. Sheppard, but Dr. McKay assures them that it doesn't matter as the jumper has it's own dialing system.

While Morea was as usual, engrossed in a story of an ancient civilization, Sabriel goes hunting. She was taking her normal route to the ring of the ancestors when she heard men speaking in the distance. She quickly hid herself, yet still approached slowly. She observed four men total and to her surprise, a space craft of some kind. She assesses the risk, then, excited about the possibility of escaping this planet, she rushes off to tell Morea. Morea concerned about this sudden appearance, wanted them to observe longer, before acting in any way.

"They did nt notice you?" Morea asked her sister.

" No". she replied.

"Are they from Demetrius?" Morea asks.

"No, they wear some kind of military uniform and the ship is like none I have seen." Sabriel replies.

Who were these strangers, where did they come from, what did they want? All these questions presented themselves with no answers within Morea's mind. Yet to Sabriel, she was prepared to simply take the space craft for themselves. Morea convinced her to wait, they may be able to use these strangers to their advantage. Sabriel, as always relented to Morea's will. She soon set off to learn more about them, while Morea prepares to meet them. Sabriel was not far from the gate when she heard the approach of another space craft. This one, once within her view she knew all to well.

"Demetrius", slipped from her lips.

Anger ripped through her body. She turned, following the direction of this ship. Lorn and his men were waiting near the gate. The puddle jumper out of sight. Then they too heard the sound of the nearing engine. Major Lorn checks his equipment for life signs, then quickly informs Col. Sheppard. It was a craft larger than their jumper, twelve life signs were detected. Col. Sheppard tells him to stay near the jumper until further contact.

It wasn't long before Sabriel came across Col. Shepperd's team. Sabriel ascends to the trees, as was her favorite way of hunting. She could see that these were not part of Demetrius' men and assumed they must be with the others she earlier encountered. Yes, they had the same military-like uniforms, with one in exception. She became very curious about the man who traveled with them, yet did not look like he belonged with them. She followed them for quite a while, listening and watching, trying to understand why they had come here. The one they called McKay continually complained that his equipment wasn't working correctly, which made her smile, as she knew the reason. She easily discerned which was the leader in the group, the man in front, as they all followed his orders without hesitation. There was even a woman with them, in uniform, she had never seen this before. Yet above all that, this man in the rear of the others, always watching and ready for battle, intrigued her the most. Suddenly time was up, she knew Demetrius' men were getting closer. She could no longer wait, she had decided to warn these strangers. She dropped out of the tree onto a large rock, directly in front of Ronon. He drew his weapon instinctively and pointed it at her, she did not respond in any way to his threat. Instead she simple stared at him, then looked to his weapon, a slight smile of awe crossing her lips, as she recognized the weapon.

"Shepperd."Ronon calls out slowly.

After their initial shock of a women appearing from the tree, wearing a leather bodice and pants, carrying a large bow, her hair slightly disheveled, but pulled back with a leather strap, Sheppard tries to introduce the team but Sabriel, only looking at Ronon ignores him.

She simply states "Go now, many men with weapons come," motioning in which direction.

Sheppard and the team turns to McKay, "Rodney?" Sheppard asks, wanting some kind of confirmation.

Rodney unable to confirm or deny due to his instrumentation malfunction, verbalizes his frustration. When they return their focus on Sabriel, she is gone. Once back in the trees she proceeds to warn Morea. Not long after Sabriel's departure, Rodney's equipment begins to work again. He quickly confirms the direction of the oncoming men. He also tells them that it is a large group, eight to twelve men within range of his scans.

Morea too had heard the craft and sensed who it was, she prepared their things for travel. Sabriel met up with Morea.

"Demetrius has returned for us," Sabriel tells her sister.

"Yes, I heard the ship as well. We need to go now, we can take the vessel you saw." Morea states as they women head toward the gate.

"I have seen more strangers, four others in the woods." Sabriel informs Morea of their appearance. Then they hear the sounds of men approaching. They take to the trees for a better vantage point. Sabriel pulls out her bow and prepares to aim.

"What are you doing?" Morea insisted of her sister.

"I will never go back to Demetrius." was the only response she was given and then the arrow was let loose. Hitting it's target without fail, one of Demetrius' men out scouting. Morea, looking disappointed in her isster, begins to speak, "Sabriel..."

Sabriel turns toward Morea, looking very pleased with herself. Morea then smiles, "The next one is mine."

Then without hesitation, Sabriel was off. She was quick to get in good range of Demetrius' other men. Morea set off after her. Soon Morea could hear Col. Sheppard's team and paused to observe. A few moments later, Col. Sheppard was directly below her, she quietly jumped from the tree leveling him and taking his weapon. Before taking off once again, she looked into his eyes, "My apologies", then was gone, leaving Sheppard slightly stunned by the encounter. "Damn it, I liked that gun." He gets to his feet, sulking, quickly grabs for another weapon in his jacket.

Sabriel had placed herself treetop near Demetrius' men, she could see that the strangers were outnumbered. A smile crossed her lips at the thought of battling Demetrius' men. There was only one reason for their arrival here, and she was not about to let them take Morea and herself back to Demetrius without a fight. The men proceeded to get closer to her location, unaware of the danger the trees held. She took aim and again her bow met it's mark without fail, causing confusion to those on the ground. As the men looked around to find their enemy, Sabriel quietly readied her bow again. Morea too had found a good vantage point to view the scene. Although her goal was to locate her sister and get to the space craft Sabriel had seen. She was searching the treetops for Sabriel, when she saw Demetrius' men approaching the one whom she had stolen his weapon. To her surprise, gunfire didn't immediately start. This man actually wanted to talk, wanted to discuss a truce with their leader. As expected, her former allies laugh. They take aim, yet the man quickly takes cover and calls for back-up. Morea can see the strangers are being surrounded by Demetrius men. Morea returns to her search for Sabriel.

Teyla and Dr. McKay were proceeding back to the jumper when they received John's call. "Rodney, go on ahead, prepare the jumper for take off and I will return to aid Col. Sheppard." Teyla states. Rodney begins to protest, but Teyla already has turned to start back. She hears weapon fire, and soon is in the midst of the battle. She looks for John, he is holding his own using a small weapon, she wonders where his usual weapon has gone. Then as she fires at several men, she notices Ronon, he is shooting at men as well. Teyla can see a man behind Ronon, preparing to take aim, she yells a warning to him. Sabriel, moving in closer to the scene, aims her bow, when she hears someone call out "Ronon, behind you!" Sabriel, seeing the threat, jumps from the tree and letting loose the arrow as she descends, again with precise accuracy hitting the man aiming at Ronon, yet not before his weapon was fired. Sabriel had leaped between Ronon and the discharged weapon, receiving the full force of it's power. She screams and drops to the ground. Morea hears her sister's cry and begins making her way through the trees, toward Sabriel.

In seeing Sabriel in the middle of the conflict, on the ground, she closes her eyes for a moment of concentration. Once gaining her focus, she descends down to the middle of the battle, she kills her former comrades easily and quickly with her newly gained weapon, leaving only the Atlantis team standing. Sheppard and his team suddenly surrounded by silence, look in her direction. Stunned at seeing another woman, yet this one with long flowing golden hair. She too was dressed much like a pirate, yet almost regal looking. Morea was standing facing them with Sheppard's weapon now aimed directly at him. She fires one more shot, John following the sound of the bullet as it braises past his ear, looks behind him to see a man shot clean between the eyes.

Then returns his gaze to Morea, "are you crazy, you could have killed me."

"Yes, if I had desired too, but now you will help my sister!" Morea orders.

"OK, ok... Can you put your... my weapon down first." Sheppard responds.

Morea places the weapon into the back of her pants and gestures impatiently toward her sister's unconscience body. Still confused at what just happened, John radios Lorn, "Are their any more men in your direction?"

"Dr. McKay shows only your life signs, but we are detecting another vessel , it will be here shortly." Lorn answers.

"We're on our way, we'll have guests, one needs medical attention, please inform Dr. Keller to be ready." John adds, looking at Morea as he speaks.

"What? What others? I'm not showing any other life signs near you." Rodney asks John.

"Rodney, just get the jumper ready, we'll be there soon." John orders. Then John instructs Ronon to bring the unconscience woman with him. Teyla leads the way back to the jumper, Morea follows the group quietly. Upon entering the jumper, Ronon places Sabriel down, Morea quickly goes to her side to access the wound.

John retrieves his weapon, glaring at Morea "This is mine."

She pays him no attention. Rodney has the jumper ready and dials Atlantis, the gate springs to life and they arrive back at the city without any further trouble. The medical team is waiting. Ronon lifts Sabriel to carry her from the jumper, she awakens. "You live" she states quietly to Ronon.

Knowing this was due to her alone, "Yeah, thanks" he answers.

Just as he walks from the jumper into the gate room, power surges, then all power is lost . Ronon places Sabriel on the gurney for Dr Keller to take care of. Their eyes never parting one another until they are no longer in view. Everyone scrambles to regain power, unknowing what has happened.

"Great, I can't even leave the city for a few hours, Zelenka, what did you do?" Rodney shouts in frustration.

Sheppard looking at Morea, then addresses Lorn, " Lorn, take her to the interrogation room and oh yeah, be careful, she likes to takes things that don't belong to her." Col. Sheppard instructs. Morea is looking intently at her surroundings, there is something familiar about this place.

Morea is taken into custody and led to a room for further questioning. Mr. Woolsey wants details immediately. The team recalls all that happened.

"Were these women with the men?" he asks.

"We can not be sure" Teyla responds, "Yet the injured one did warn us of their approach." she continued.

"The other one killed all of the men once they had injured her sister."John tells.

"Yes, with your gun, Col. " Mr. Woolsey states disapprovingly.

"I was hoping we could forget that little detail." John adds under his breath.

It is decided to speak with the coalition for more information, prior to interrogating either woman. Could these women be part of the fleet that now terrorizes this part of the galaxy? Or were they merely in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Once the counsel is contacted, the team gathers in the conference room to ask them their questions. The counsel has not heard of any women being among the previous raids. Yet they also are not familiar with the world in which they had just visited. Although they were able to share that they believe the fleets primary goal, is in obtaining more ancient technology. It is also rumored that they are searching the galaxy for any ancient cities of the ancestors. They have tracked down their origin to a remote part of the galaxy, in which the are very powerful and feared. They will contact their sources to inquire about the women and get back to Atlantis with any further details.

In agreement they proceed to question Morea. Mr. Woolsey, after a slight introduction, starts in with the questions.

"Who are you? Did you come to the planet with the other men?" Morea looking directly at Sheppard, calmly answers each of the questions.

"I am Morea, the other is my sister Sabriel. We have lived there for nearly a year now." She stopped at that and waited for further questions.

At this point, McKay speaks up " We had no life signs on our equipment".

"Are there many others on the planet?" Woolsey continues.

"None" she replies, again offering no more information than what the question dictated.

"How had you come to be alone on this world?" Teyla questioned.

"We were traveling on a traders vessel and requested departure. When we arrived on the planet we were unaware that the control devise for the ring of the ancestors, was not functioning. We have had no way to leave or communicate since our arrival", was her response.

"But why did you choose this world to go to?"Teyla again questioning.

"We have been separated from our family for many years and search for them. We only know a portion of our home world's symbols. So we try those worlds that contain the same. We do not even know the fate of our people, if they still remain or not." Morea goes on, before more questioning can begin, to tell a story of the sisters fleeing from an attack on their city, yet not knowing the way home. The story is accepted, Morea easily bends all who listen to her to her will. Yet in doing so, a slight charge of electricity spreads around the room, causing another malfunction.

"What has been happening since I was gone, where are these power surges coming from?" Rodney questions Mr. Woolsey.

"Dr. McKay, these disturbances just started, it would be appreciated if you could look into it." Mr. Woolsey answers.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Rodney adds sarcastically.

Mr. Woolsey then turns back to Morea to officially welcome her to Atlantis. "We will do everything in our power to help you find your people." Morea thanks him and them all for taking them from that world and apologizes for her previous actions.

She looks to Sheppard, "May I know of my sister's condition ?"

"Yeah, of course, her injury wasn't severe. Dr. Keller treated her and she resting now in the observation room. Is there anything that I, we, can get for you?" he answers.

"Yes, a meal would be much appreciated, as would a tour of your great city, if I might be permitted to ask for these." Morea suggests.

Mr. Woolsey agrees that John should escort her to the cafeteria and then show her around. "I will have quarters prepared for you and your sister." Mr. Woolsey tells Morea before exiting. Again Morea feels a sense of familiarity with this city, upon leaving the room she turns down the corridor as if she remembered these halls and the way to go.

John begins to show Morea around the city. She allows him to dictate where they go and what she sees. She asks simple questions about the city, it's power and how much of it they have explored. Soon she has him show her the jumper bay and then the chair room. Morea eagerly takes it all in. She had read stories, mere legends about a great city of the ancients. Only now she knew them all to be true.

" I have read stories about a great city of the ancients, but until now, had always thought them to be a child's fantasy." Morea tells Col. Sheppard. Her temporary allies didn't know all the city was capable of, she was eager to explore on her own. Yet, her guide had proved to be more than useful. She was aware that she actually liked being with Sheppard, this had never happened before. Morea had always been able to use men to get what she needed, or what Demetrius has instructed her to do, never becoming attached, killing them just as easily as not. Sheppard was different, he willingly trusted her without wanting anything in return, she needed to distance herself.

Later that evening, Sabriel awakens, alone and weaponless. She feels pain in her left shoulder and back, yet she can move easily. She explores the room in which she has found herself. Some of the technology here is known to her. She is dressed in scrubs. These new clothes are not to her liking and she finds her own clothing nearby, and changes. She notices her weapons have all be taken. By this time, Dr. Keller notices that Sabriel is awake, she radios the others that her patient has awoken. Mr. Woolsey, along with McKay, Teyla and Ronon arrive in the room overlooking the observation room. They wait for Morea and Col. Sheppard before visiting their guest. Sabriel tries out several items from the room that she could use as a weapon, if needed, destroying some of the equipment in the room, but nothing seemed to satisfy her.

Ronon amused by this, quietly states, " I like her."

Her attention turning upward looking directly at Ronon. With a slight smile she proceeds to the door, looking over the panel, then with a touch of her hand, the door opens for her and she is gone.

Ronon laughs lightly. "I'll go after her," Ronon states as he begins toward the door. McKay, wonders aloud how she could have possibly heard Ronon speak and how was she able to open the door? "Oh come on..." Rodney exclaims, the rest of the team are stunned. Security reinforcements are called.

"That will not be necessary" Morea says upon entering the room. "My sister must have been frightened, awaking somewhere unknown to her, she does not trust easily. She tends to act before thinking. You can't know the challenges it presents to me, I apologize for her behavior."

"No, we can't imagine what that's like." Sheppard responds looking at Ronon.

"If there is a way for me to speak, that she will hear " Morea offers.

Mr. Woolsey agrees and takes her to the main room to use the cities speaker system. Sheppard joins them. Rodney points out that he is still not able to find her life sign on the city instruments.

"I believe these women carry the gene of the ancestors, Sabriel was able to easily free herself from the room. It will not be easy to locate her if she chooses not be found," Teyla's states.

"I'm not sure they even know. But that doesn't explain why I'm still not able to track their life signs." responds Rodney. The team splits up to begin their search.

Sabriel did not know where she was, where Morea was or even if her sister had survived. The only thing she knew for sure was she had escaped Demetrius' men and was with the strangers from the planet. She decided to search for the one called Ronon, she needed information about her sister, as well as a better weapon, and his was the one she wanted. Knowing that they would be unable to track her with their instrumentation, she felt safe wandering the corridors freely. Sabriel soon comes to a room filled with several items of weaponry used for hand to hand battles. Upon entering, the room ignites with energy, looking a little amazed at how strong her powers are here, she begins to look around, when she hears her sister's voice.

"Sabriel, I'm here with you, we're safe. Please don't run from the people looking for you. Show yourself, that we may be together." Sabriel smiled to herself. She knew that Morea must have already influenced trust from these people. She did not feel the need to hurry, as Morea would want her to observe and learn as much as possible about this new place. She picks up one of the spears off the wall and places it behind her head, resting on her shoulders and proceeds to twist her back, side to side holding the spear. The stretching felt good, but she tensed at the pain in her injured shoulder. She was still in the training room when she hears footsteps in the corridor. Ronon informs Sheppard he has found her and of their location.

Sabriel didn't turn to face him as he entered, instead she held the weapon in front of her chest and waited. Ronon just stares at her for a while, then he too chooses a weapon. Sabriel, now facing Ronon speaks her name, "Sabriel". Understanding this was an introduction returned his name,"Ronon". The sparing began. The two warriors circle the room, neither releasing eye contact for even a moment.

"You're still injured", Ronon finally speaking.

"Yes, then perhaps it will be a fair challenge for you", Sabriel responds.

Ronon laughs lightly. Sabriel springs, taking advantage of his momentary distraction. He had underestimated her quickness and strength. As Sheppard and Morea arrive, they enter seeing Ronon down with Sabriel standing above him, weapon in hand.

"Sabriel" Morea calmly speaks.

"Ronon?" questions Sheppard.

The two warriors still only seeing each other. Ronon springs up and tries to remove the weapon from her, but again is surprised at how quickly she's out of his reach. They begin to circle again, as Teyla, Mr. Woolsey and McKay join those watching.

"Sabriel, enough", Morea speaking with more authority.

Yet this time Ronon tries to take the advantage, to no avail. Sabriel easily evades his attack and lands him on the ground once more. Her knee to his throat, a smile only visible to Ronon appears on her lips.

"Another time." Sabriel whispers.

"Agreed" Ronon replies.

Sabriel tosses the spear to her sister then walks to her side. Morea easily atches it and hands the spear to Col. Sheppard stating, "I believe this is yours".

He takes the weapon from her and is surprised at how heavy it was and yet these women easily wielded it. He walks to Ronon, offering him a hand up,questioning.

"What just happened?"

"I wish I knew" Ronon replied.

"Col. Sheppard, I believe my sister and I are ready to retire. May I request continuing our tour tomorrow, if you have the time?" Morea asks.

Sheppard returning to her side, "Well, yeah of course I have the time. I'll show you to your room."

Ronon watched as they three of them left, Sabriel and John flanking either side of Morea. Teyla smiles at Ronon and lightly laughs. "She knocked you flat ." Rodney states with a laugh.

"Shut up" Ronon snarls.

"Twice" again Rodney smirking.

"Be nice, Rodney." Dr. Keller states. Then the others exit as well.

The next morning, early, Atlantis is contacted by the counsel. They have gained more information. The leaders name is Demetrius, he has many allies in the galaxy. He has been asking a lot of questions about the men who defeated his own. It is believed that he is searching for them, but sending a message as they come. Village after village, world after world are now requesting assistance. Many who had not previously joined the coalition are now willing to give anything for their help. It is also rumored that they have control of many ancient weapons. Their knowledge of the artifacts is amazing. No one has seen their leader. The counsel has transmitted the most recent locations. Mr. Woolsey calls the team to discuss options and set forward a plan.

During the conference, McKay tells them he has been unable to track the fleet on the long range sensors. They can't get a lock on their position.

"Do we want a confrontation here at the city or should we try to lure them to another location?" asks Mr. Woolsey.

"I think we need to ask the sisters what they know of this Demetrius" Ronon speaks up.

All stare at him. "I get this feeling they are hiding something." He adds.

"Ronon speaks." Dr. McKay states.

"It just seems that there is more to them than we know."Ronon continues.

He begins to state his concerns, thinking about the way Sabriel fights. She has had to have training. Plus the way both of the women killed those men on the planet, precise accuracy, no hesitation, no regret. There is something more they aren't telling. But this is discarded. Instead they decide to try to send a transmission to Demetrius, requesting a meeting. Find out what he is after, try to persuade him to leave without more bloodshed. But in the event of a decline, they would be prepared for the battle. The team disperses to carry out this plan. McKay and Woolsey working on the transmission. Sheppard has Lorn prepare several teams. The Daedalus, already on its way to Atlantis is asked to push their speed to maximum.

John heads off in the direction of the sisters' room, Ronon follows unseen. He arrives at Morea's door.

"I just wanted to let you know, I can't give you a tour right now. I can arrange for someone else.."

Morea stops him "No I would prefer to have you as my guide. Is there something wrong?"

"No, just some things have come up. I can send someone to help start the search for your family, if you'd like."

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated. I think we would also like to stretch our legs a bit, we are not used to being indoors so much." Morea leans toward John. "My sister gets anxious if she is confined."

John smiles says he understands. "Make yourselves at home."

"Then until later?" Morea adds, never dropping eye contact.

"Yeah, later." John repeats and departs.

Morea turns inward, "We have much to do today, my sister," is all that Ronon could hear before the door closes.

"We must assume that Demetrius has discovered where we are. He will stop at nothing to get us back. Not to mention the technology aboard this ship. We need to take advantage of our situation here at Atlantis. I will begin searching their database for other worlds and anything else useful about this city. You must go and search out weapons. You were able to leave the observation room, with no problem. Try to determine the strength of your ability, as will I. I know where the main defensive chamber is, yet we do not know if either of us is capable of using it's power. If need be we will try. Go now, do not let your guard down, for anyone."

Her last words implying more than she said, Sabriel understood. Sabriel exits the room a moment later, heading down the corridor past where Ronon has concealed himself. Sabriel, with the look of a cat about to play with a mouse, exits through a door onto a balcony overlooking the city. She climbs with ease up the metal structure and awaits above the doors for her prey.

Ronon slowly walks onto the balcony, expecting to see Sabriel, yet she isn't there. He walks farther out to look around, when she drops silently behind him, taking his weapon and leaping out of reach in one movement. Ronon turns to face her, waiting.

"Why do you follow me?" She asks looking intently at Ronon.

"Curious" he answers. Now Sabriel simply waits.

"So what's your story?" Ronon asks.

"Story? Has not my sister explained our situation?" Sabriel replies flatly.

"She has answered all of our questions," Ronon answers, implying more than he said.

"And you do not trust her answers?" Sabriel questions, as no one has ever distrusted her sister before.

Ronon doesn't answer. Sabriel waits, watching Ronon intently.

"Now I'm asking you", Ronon states, frustration beginning to show. Sabriel amused at his behavior, changes the subject toward him, purposely taunting him.

"And what of you, Ronon, what is your story? These are not your people, yet you follow them without question, as a slave or perhaps pet. Do you not want your freedom? " He quickly answers, his frustration turning to anger.

"I am free and these are my people, now."

"Now?"She probes further.

"My city and my people were destroyed by the Wraith, these people helped me and took me in. They're my friends, my family."

"That is a nice story," Sabriel says as if remembering something else.

"Your turn," Ronon urges. Sabriel shows no sign of going to answer. Ronon continues, "Why did you save my life?"

Sabriel not releasing eye contact with Ronon simply answers, "You are different from the others." The two remain watching each other.

Back in the main control room.

Demetrius agrees to talk with Atlantis. After initial introductions, Demetrius stops the pleasantries quickly, "I only want to regain my property."

Atlantis people all looking toward each other. Mr. Woolsey states, "I can assure you that our people took nothing from your men during or after the conflict on the planet surface."

"Then perhaps you can tell me what has happened to my daughters?" Shocked glances spread through the control room.

"Daughters?", Col. Sheppard asks.

"Yes, Morea and Sabriel. They were on the planet enjoying some outdoor time. Yet, my men have been unable to locate them. You wouldn't know where I might find them, would you?" Demetrius, sounds concerns.

"Our instruments picked up no other life signs on that planet," John replied. Demetrius smiles at this remark. McKay trys to locate the women within the city, having no success, as usual.

"Perhaps you need some time, but do not take too long. I know how charming Morea can be, but I advise you to not underestimate my children." Demetrius warns.

"Can you provide legal proof that these women are in fact your daughters?" Mr. Woolsey questions.

"I can, if that is what you require. I will contact you shortly. I pray you have not released my daughters freely within your wonderful city. They can be a bit mischievous." Demetrius adds with a smile. Communication is cut off.

Demetrius is pleased that Morea and Sabriel have not betrayed him, yet why? What are they up to? He turns to his men, "I want to find out the location of this Atlantis. Why have I not heard of them before? They seem to hold great technology. Find them and prepare the fleet."

Mr. Woolsey asks for the location of the sisters. All look to Rodney.

" I don't know...I still can't locate their life signs. All the power surges have been interrupting our equipment."

"I believe Morea is with Zelenka," Sheppard speaks up. He radios Dr. Zelenka to confirm. He tells him he will be there soon to get her, that some questions have come up. Morea easily reads Zelenka's nervousness and simply thanks him for his help and departs. He quickly looks after her, but she is already gone from his view. Zelenka tells John that Morea has left.

John then radios Ronon, "We need to find the sisters, have you seen them?"

"Yeah, Sabriel is here, why?"Ronon questions?

Sheppard answers quickly as he leaves the control room, en route to find Morea. "Demetrius claims to be their father."

"Father?" Ronon questions. Still watching Sabriel intently. At this word her confident composure vanishes, replaced by anger. She looks out away from Ronon to the skies, as if searching for something. Ronon takes advantage of her distraction and takes his weapon back and grabs a hold of her arm. Sabriel tries to pull free, without success.

"Sheppard?" Ronon asks, with no reply. "Your father?" he questions her.

"No... food and shelter, do not make you a father.. How did he find us? " Speaking to herself.

"Sabriel tell me, we can help." Ronon continues.

"Did your people contact him?" her anger now directed at Ronon.

" Yes, but not because of you." Ronon replies.

"Then why?" still accusingly.

"These men are killing innocent people in this part of the galaxy, we have to stop them."Ronon answers.

"Your task will not be easy." Sabriel remarks, more to herself than to Ronon.

Ronon, still holding onto Sabriel, "Tell me." Ronon waits.

"The wraith also attacked my home. We were very young. They had never been so close to our city before that night. Morea told me we were invisible to them until then. We were hiding in our room, when I started to hear the sounds of space crafts and see lights out our window. I went out onto the balcony to watch the beautiful blue light come up from the ground and strike into the space crafts. A man appeared, one we have seen in our father's presence, and told us to come with him, he was there to protect us. Morea told me to return to our room, that he lied, he could not be trusted. I should have listened to her. She is always right . I could hear people screaming, I leaned over the balcony to see better. Our friends running, crying, then vanished into a beam of light. The man spoke gently. I still remember the charm and lure his voice had on me. Morea was at my side pulling me toward our room. I reached for this stranger as his hand was outstretched for me. Then my sister and I were no longer on our balcony, I didn't know where we were, but I have not seen my home since."

The story surprised Ronon, he felt so angry and immediately protective of Sabriel, beyond anything he had ever known. "Demetrius?" Ronon asks.

"Yes the man who took us was Demetrius." Sabriel answers.

He leaned toward her, whispering in her ear, "You are safe now, here with me, I won't let him take you back", the two looking intently at each other. Ronon leaned closer to Sabriel's face, she no longer tried to escape his grasp and gave herself to his embrace and kiss.

In the control room, a power surge had taken out communications. But Rodney was working on rerouting power to get it back online.

Yet, just as he thought he had it, another high energy level surged through the city, at the same moment as Ronon kisses Sabriel. "Why is this happening?" Rodney calls out in frustration. Sheppard and Teyla were searching for the sisters, Lorn and his team were also searching.

Morea sensing her sister's heightened emotions, easily locates her on the balcony. "Sabriel", Morea states quietly. She turns, the two exchange a look and then Ronon again is without his weapon, yet unknown to him, and Sabriel is by her sister's side.

"We can protect you," he calls to them. "No, we will protect ourselves." Morea answers." You don't know who you're up against." The doors to the balcony close and with a slight hand motion from Sabriel, it locks.

"Then tell us, let us help." Ronon calls out and slams his fist into the door. The women walk away, without a glance back.

"You must take control of you emotions, Sabriel. We don't want them to locate us so easily. It will not be long before their Dr. McKay determines the true source of the power disturbances. "

"I don't understand." Sabriel states.

"Have you not noticed when your emotions are heightened, that energy courses through the city causing malfunctions? Your abilities with ancient technology must be greater than we have ever known. It seems here in the city of ancients our gifts are more powerful." Morea answers.

"I am sorry, we have never been so close to real freedom, to happiness. It is hard for me. Morea, you have been my protector, my friend and my life, yet I have never forgotten that we are here because of me. " Sabriel states.

"No, I don't blame you for anything. We were only children. We can't assume our fate would have been better, had we stayed." The sisters go far into the city, then come to a dead end in the corridor. Sabriel looks to Morea for instruction.

"There should be a doorway here. I saw chambers beyond here in their database." Morea states while looking very closely at the end of the hall. "Sabriel, try thinking about the door, willing it to appear and then open." Morea instructs. Sabriel shrugging her shoulders, looks at the wall, concentrating, it works, a doorway opens. The women enter and the door closes behind them.

"Where are we?" Sabriel questions.

"I'm not sure, but I thought it was another science station or control room. We may be able to access their system from here and determine our best course of action with Demetrius. See if you can get everything turned on." Morea answers with instructions. Sabriel walking to a center control table, looks it over then touches it. Power at once is restored. Instantly a man appears in front of the women.

Startled by the image, Sabriel draws the recently obtained weapon and aims at the man in front of her. Morea, placing her hand on the weapon, lowers it.

"Sabriel, it's not real... " Sensing Sabriel's confusion, continues "It's our father. "

"If you are seeing this message, I am pleased that you are alive. All is not lost. The hope of our family and our people rest in your hands. I don't have much time, listen well. I have sent this message out to all civilizations containing ancient technology, only to be activated by your presence. We are under attack from the Wraith, it has been determined that a member of our counsel has formed an alliance with the Wraith, betraying all of us. The attack has lasted for many days, our city is about to fall. But my heart is not broken for that reason alone, but because he has taken the two of you. We can only assume his motives were to destroy our rule and use you and your unique abilities to build his own empire in our city. How could I have allowed Demetrius to have become such a close adviser?"

The women look at each other at this new knowledge. The image losing some power as the battle continues. He is rushing to tell them all, some survivors have made an escape to a distant world, through the ring of the ancestors. Their father looks back, seeing incoming Wraith, makes his final statement to them, "There will be nothing left of this city as I have initiated the self destruct. My daughters, together you hold the key to finding them and reuniting our people." The Wraith had entered the chamber, hearing the last of his statements, quickly grab their father and begin to feed, their father crying in agony. Right before the hologram ends, the wraith looks directly at the girls.

Sabriel, caught up in her emotions, runs toward the faded image of her dying father, "Father!" crying out.

"Sabriel, it was a long time ago, we must focus on what father told us. We have the power to find our people. But first, let us return to Demetrius to avenge not only our family's death, but the destruction of our city. " The sisters start to go through the database. They need to come up with a plan to defeat Demetrius, without bringing harm to Atlantis.

Sheppard and Teyla find Ronon waiting for them, but they can't open the door. Rodney is on his way. "I think I have a theory about the power surges." Rodney proclaims. He has all their attention, yet discloses nothing.

"Rodney, let's hear it."Sheppard speaks with frustration.

"Well I can't be sure just yet, but I may have found a way to pinpoint what is causing the surges. I just need it to happen one more time to test my theory. " Once Ronon is released, he tells them the story that Sabriel had told him, as the team heads back to the control room.

A communication is received by Atlantis from a magistrate on a far away world. He has the proper documentation about the sisters. The sisters must be returned to Demetrius, he has the authority to retrieve his property by any means.

"Property? We're talking about two people, not a dog." John responds.

Woolsey, stepping forward, explains the difference between property and the rights of people. Yet the magistrate informs them of the customs and laws on their world. The women belong to Demetrius, as no one came forth to claim them after they had been "abandoned". Any act of resistance would be considered a hostile action against their world and be dealt with severely.

"Lower your shield to receive this documentation. I expect this settles the matter." John begins to protest, but the communicae ends abruptly.

"You can't really be considering sending them back" Ronon bursts.

Mr. Woolsy reads over the documents, "We don't seem to have a choice, there is nothing we can do. "

At this moment Demetrius contacts Atlantis. " I suspect you have been contacted by Magistrate Basslin, you are aware of my request, are my children ready?"

John and Ronon exchange glances. Demetrius notices this, " I see that you have become quite fond of my daughters, in such a little time. I 've taught them well. May I speak to them?" Again noticing their hesitation, adds with a smirk, "Ahh, they have eluded you, as they have myself many times. " Demetrius adds with a chuckle. "Nonetheless, I expect them returned within 24 hours."

"If they are returned to you, will you leave and return to your home world peacefully?" Mr. Woolsey questions.

Ronon begins to exit the room, angrily. John catches his arm and looks at him,"Wait". Ronon pulls away roughly and exits. Demetrius amused, answers charmingly, "Of course, I pray there will be no interference in their return." The transmission ends.

Demetrius speaking with his lead science officer, " What have you found out about Atlantis?"

"My lord, our sources tell us that the Atlantian people are not from this galaxy. They are not ancients. The city is rumored to be the original city of the ancestors, but none of our sources know their full defensive abilities."

"And the technology they hold?" Demetrius still questions.

"Again, we are not sure, but some of it is ancient, while many of their weapons are not familiar to this galaxy. "

Demetrius growing, angry, "Is there anything you are sure of?"

"Their location." his man replies.

A smile appears on Demtretius' face, "Very good, let us position our fleet. Perhaps we can discover a weakness if we evaluate their world."

"Yes, my lord," his man answers and arises to obey.

"How long before we are within range of this world?"

"Our sensors will be able to scan in moments."

"Begin scanning now, I want to be sure they have no hidden ships awaiting us." Demetrius orders.

"Yes, my lord." The scan shows no space crafts in the area and the planet is scanned next.

"My lord, we have found the city. It floats in the ocean. A settlement is on the land nearby."

"Perfect" Demetrius states very pleased. "Prepare two ships and some men. Go to this village, report to me once you have control." He orders one of his commanders. The man exits immediately.

Demetrius' men arrive on the planet surface, their cloaking technology proving to be useful. The men approach the village, they soon surround it and easily take control. They take all captive right away to deter any thought of retaliation. Among those in the village now being held is Dr. Keller. She had come for routine medical check up of the people. Also taken is Teyla's son. Unknown to Demetrius' men, Kanaan, the boys father and a few other men were out hunting and have not returned. Once the villagers are apprehended, Demetrius is contacted for further instruction.

" Remain where you are, I will advise of instructions soon. We may need to give these people some added incentive to return what is mine. " Demetrius tells his men.

The sisters have accessed the log entries in the database, now believing they may have found a way. They know that Demetrius' fleet will be cloaked, Atlantis won't be able to lock on to them. Even if they could somehow get the cloak disabled, Atlantis' weapons still couldn't take out all of the fleet. They focused their plan on the lead ship, Demetrius'. Destroy that ship and Demetrius dies as well. They discovered that within these chambers lies a prototype craft. A small two man ship with abilities of great speed, cloaking, weaponry and a device to control it remotely. Morea finds its location and the sisters head that way.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Rodney notices another power surge. This time in an area of the city unknown to them.

"That's what I thought." he declares. Getting everyone's attention.

"Yes Rodney?" Teyla responding first.

"Well, you see, I have been trying to determine a correlation between all the unusual energy readings. They were so random and I could find no real source to have triggered them, all diagnostics came back normal. Then, I thought what if it wasn't equipment malfunction, but someone deliberately sabotaging the system. But that too came back negative."

"Get on with it, Rodney" Sheppard urges.

"Yes, yes... So then I thought, perhaps this person wasn't even aware that they were doing anything, like when you have an abundance of electricity built up in your body and you touch someone, you accidentally shock them. Right? "

"Yeah, so?" John answers. " Rodney continues, "So, if this person has an abundance of energy flowing through them, as well as the ancient gene, then they touched the technology, who knows what could happen."

John and Ronon look to each other and at the same time state " Sabriel."

"Exactly," agrees Rodney. "Only I believe they are direct descendants, with the strongest bloodline we have encountered since Athat was ascended and not technically human at the time. Only I'm not sure they know who they are." Rodney continues.

"Col. Sheppard, find the women. We need to know if there is any way out of this situation, short of handing them over to their previous anyone can give first hand information, it seems that they can. " Mr. Woolsey orders.

Once they arrive at the location of the power readings, they too become confused by the dead end. Sheppard searches the walls for a concealed door. When he is unable to locate one, he turns toward Ronon, "Just blast the damn thing."

Ronon, now notices he has no weapon, just shrugs as he looks at Sheppard.

"What the hell happened, Chewy?" Ronon doesn't respond.

Rodney finally locates a hidden panel and plugs into it, "This may take some time, it seems it has it's own security system."

The team waits. After some time he is able to open a doorway. McKay begins to search the control panel to find what exactly the sisters were looking for and stumbles upon the holographic message. The team are all stunned by this new information.

"Todd?" John questions.

"This can not be." Teyla adds. "Morea and Sabriel have just found out that the man that took them as children, to save them from the Wraith, was the reason the Wraith were there and eventually destroyed their home and their family." States Teyla.

" Ohhh, I bet their pissed." John adds. "McKay, which way did they go?" John asks.

" This is amazing, I can't believe we were never able to access this part of the city before." Rodney states excitedly.

"What is it?" Teyla questions.

"Well, I believe this is some sort of science station. It appears that experimental weapons, ships, etc were created here. Some never even tested, and may still be here. The scientist in charge has very detailed journal logs, that have been opened. His work is extraordinary." Rodney answers excitedly.

"Rodney..." John urging him to get on with it.

"Okay, so it looks like they may be looking for a space craft... That way... " Rodney replies, pointing down a long corridor. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'd like to stay here." Rodney says as his attention is already back on the control panel and it's database, filled with exciting new information.

"Fine. Teyla, go back and inform Woolsey, try to get a transmission to Todd. He is going to tell us everything he knows about Demetrius."

"Wait, wait, who is going to stay with me? What if the sisters come back this way?" Rodney asks. The others just look at each other then, walk away, leaving Rodney in the room.

Morea has found the room holding the space craft. Sabriel enters and at once the room comes to life. Sabriel eagerly approaches the craft. She examines in thoroughly. Morea is looking around the room at the other equipment stored there.

"It seems this room was used to store all the new devices until time to be tested. This is very good for us." Morea states. "I believe I know what we need to do."

The sisters continue discussing their plan and loading their new craft with supplies from the room

. "Morea, what is it you sense from these people?" Sabriel asks.

"At first, on the planet it was loyalty toward each other. I have sensed no deception from them ever, which is very are a very truthful people." She answers.

"And what of your time with Col. Sheppard?" Sabriel again asks.

"He is a very strong man. His priority is the safety of his people. He is hard to read at times, he has no ulterior motives in helping us. I have never come across one like him."

"And Ronon."Sabriel presses.

"Ronon, yes I thought he would interest you the most. He is easy to read. He has conflict in him at all times. I had thought he would be our biggest problem. He didn't trust us. Even after I answered their questions, he was still not convinced, very perceptive. Yet, on the balcony, I sensed only protectiveness" looking directly into Sabriel's eyes, "and peace". Morea stops and looks up from the craft.

" What is it?" Sabriel asks. "They come." Morea states while listening.

"Will you be able to fly the craft? " Morea asks.

"Yes" Sabriel responds.

"Then go, distract them, I will finish here and join you shortly." The sisters look at each other for a long moment. "Don't fear, Sabriel, this will work and without harming this city or it's people." Morea speaks, "Now go." Sabriel departs. She enters the corridor and listens. She immediately recognizes the footsteps of Ronon and Col. Sheppard. She smiles to herself and decides to play with them for a while.

Col. Sheppard and Ronon turn onto a darkened corridor, they hear something ahead and quicken their pace. Sabriel, enlightened by her newly found ability,lures the two men down the hall and into another room, simply by thinking of the room being activated. Once they are in, she simply locks the door. Very pleased with herself, she returns to Morea.

"What have you done?" Morea asks, noticing her sister's smile.

"I like being able to use their technology with just a thought."

"Sabriel?" Morea wait for a better answer.

"They are fine. They are locked in a room down another passage."

"Sister, we still need them to trust us if our plan is to work. Let's go let them out. " Morea exits the room and has her sister lock the door.

John and Ronon soon discover that they are unable to exit the room on their own. Rodney is contacted, he will try to access the controls to the door from the science station, but it may take a while. Ronon takes John gun and attempts to blast his way out, unsuccessfully. The furniture is the next to feel his frustration. A communication is received from Kanaan, then routed to Col. Sheppard.

"Col. Sheppard, there are men here. They have taken the village and all of our people. Including Dr. Keller and my son. " Kanaan states.

"Kanaan, how many men are in the village."

"We encountered 2 ships with four guards around them. We have seen at least 4 men around the village, but are unable to get close enough to see how many others are inside with our people." Kanaan answers.

"How many men are with you and what weapons do you have?" John asks.

"I have only three others with me, and we carry only our hunting weapons." Again Kanaan answers.

"Are you able to get to the weapon's cashe?" John questions further.

"We will try. What would have us to do?" Kanaan replies.

"For now, just get the weapons, we will send over some help. Try to get a better visual on the men in the village. " Kanaan agrees and ends the communication. Sheppard informs Mr. Woolsey of the situation, and notifies him that Teylas is on her way, please inform her.

As Morea and Sabriel finally reach the room and open it, Several piece of broken debris come crashing down. John relaxed against a wall, gestures at Ronon, shaking his head. Ronon, standing with his hands on his knees, out of breath, looks up at the sisters disgustedly.

"Are we free to go now?" John asks. Smoke settling. Morea once again apologizes for her sister's behavior. Sabriel looks at Ronon smugly.

John begins the conversation, "So Demetrius isn't exactly who you thought he was."

"There is no way in hell, you can go back to him." Ronon adds.

"Now wait, Chewy, we've got some time left to figure out a plan."

"What are you talking about?" Morea asks. So John brings them up to speed. "Then we have no choice, we must return or many others will die." Morea replies.

"You can not fight against someone you can not find. He will take Atlantis and destroy Teyla's people. All this before you can even lock on to their location, " Sabriel states.

"That's why we need the two of you to come clean. It would help if we knew more about this fleet and their defenses." John begins to exit, stating,"We need to get back to the control room and see if they were able to reach Todd."

"Todd?" Sabriel questions.

"A filthy Wraith." Ronon answers in disgust and exits abruptly, passing everyone.

" Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we don't have any other choices." John responds to Ronon.

Sabriel catches up to Ronon, "Why would you contact a Wraith?" she asks.

"I wouldn't." Ronon responds, stopping and starring intently at Sabriel. He retreives his weapon from her, then heads in the direction of the control room.

"We believe Todd may know Demetrius." John explains.

"But how do you know this Todd?" Morea asks him.

John trying to avoid eye contact, "well, he has kind of helped us out before."

"What do you mean, a wraith helping a human." Morea pushes.

"We told him we wouldn't kill him and he said he'd help us." Then John obviously not wanting to discuss this further, gestures toward the door, "After you."

Morea exits with John. When arriving back to Rodney, John informs him that Dr. Keller has been taken captive, along with the village, by Demetrius' men. Then looking at Morea, "Morea and Sabriel will give us any information needed to come up with a plan of attack."

Everyone back in the control room, await Todd's arrival. John, Ronon and a military team are prepared on the gate level. "Todd should be arriving momentarily." Mr Woolsey tells the sisters.

"He seemed intrigued that we have come in contact with Demetrius." Rodney notifies everyone of the incoming wormhole. The women stand close to the balcony. The gate opens, as Todd enters the room, sudden chaos erupts.

Sabriel jumps from the balcony to the stairs, then lunging for Ronon's weapon to kill Todd. Only to be caught by Ronon and held back, "If I can't kill him, neither can you. "

Todd amused by this, chuckles "A new team member?" he questions Sheppard. John rolls his eyes. Then Todd begins to look distressed. Suddenly, he is down to one knee.

"What's happening?" John shouts.

Todd holds the sides of his head, yelling,"What are you doing to me, did you bring me here only to torture me?"

John quickly looks around. A terminal explodes, Rodney recognizing the energy spike, looks to Sabriel. She isn't doing anything. He then sees Morea at the top of the stairs in a state of focused concentration. "It's Morea." Rodney exclaims and point in her direction.

Teyla runs to Morea and shakes her, "Stop this, whatever you are doing is not helping anyone. "

Morea's concentration broken, she cries out in anger,"I don't care what help he brings, he is the one that killed our father. It is my right to avenge his death." Morea replies.

"Yes, it is your right, yet now is not the time. We must work together to defeat Demetrius. Morea, your father would want you to find your people."Teyla continues to talk Morea down.

Morea defeated,"No. This can't be." shaking her head. Todd regains his composure, weakly stating, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Bastard" Sabriel grows. Ronon grunts in agreement. "Let's just get on with this." John states.

Everyone adjourns to the conference room. Mr. Woolsey asks the women to join them and gestures to some seats. Morea taking one next to Col. Sheppard. Sabriel states, "I prefer to stand, " placing herself against the wall directly across Todd, so she can watch him.

This amuses Todd. He begins by addressing Sheppard, "John Sheppard, what is the urgent situation, in which I have been asked to assist? "

"What do you know of Demetrius?" John replies.

"Yes, Demetrius.." Todd acts like he is trying to recall something.

"We know that you have had dealings with him. Don't play stupid."

"I have not made deals with him..."

But before he could continue, Sabriel interrupts,"Liar, we have seen you taking the lives of those that Demetrius handed over to you."

Todd looking directly at her, responds, "Have you? I don't deny others may have agreements with him, including those in authority over me at one time. But I don't see how 'you' could have 'seen' this." Todd turning back to Col. Sheppard,questions "Who are these women? They attack me, threaten and accuse me?"

"Yeah they fit right in, don't they." John replies, then continues "We have an old transmission, showing you..." thinking twice before finishing his sentence.

"What is it you want from me?" Todd asks.

"Your life" Sabriel quietly growls. Apparently heard only by Ronon, who stands the closest to her.

Mr Woolsey, not wanting to give Todd too much info, summarizes the situation. Demetrius is in this part of the galaxy, he has men on this planet's mainland. They have also heard from other worlds nearby, that his men have been looting ancient artifacts and technology, and killing anyone in his way. They need to know what Todd knows about him and of any other allies that may be in the galaxy nearby. They also want to know why the Wraith allow him to survive and grow in strength.

"As I stated, I have not made any deals with this man. Though I know that he is very useful to many of the other hives. He has for many years aided in obtaining new feeding grounds. "

"What do you mean, aided?" Teyla asks.

"Over the years, he has been able to locate flourishing civilizations for the hives. In exchange , he requests the technology, artifacts and a few survivors. It seems a little price for the worlds he has given." Everyone is shocked by this.

"Could you not have taken these worlds without his help?" Teyla again questions.

"They were unknown to us, they each had a form of cloak over their entire city. Demetrius disabled their defenses, enabling us to attack." Looking to John, "It surprises me that he has come so far from his empire. You must have something he wants." Then noticing Rodney's glances at the women, "The women?" Again addressing John, "Ah, John Sheppard, do you harbor runaways?"

"We also believe he is now after the city."Woosly states.

"Yes, Atlantis would be a great prize to have."

They are interrupted by someone in the control room, "Mr. Woolsey, a transmission from the counsel."

"Please put it through", responds. The council member tells they have acquired more information from a source not far from Demetrius home world. They tell of his crew and how well trained they are. Two members in particular are trained in multiple forms of combat, weaponry and many areas of defense. These individuals are his main weapons in gaining more artifacts and technology. Apparently they are able to befriend villages without any suspicion and then deliver them to their lord. They are also highly feared even among his own crew, as they are Demetrius' daughters. At this Todd smiles widely looking at the women and laughs. They are told that these women can't be trusted. Their abilities go beyond training, but that they each have other strengths that Demetrius uses as well. It is rumored that one holds amazing mental abilities, able to bend others to her will and possibly injure those she wishes. The other can manipulate technology with ease. They can never be detected on scans because of her. They hold an advantage over all foes. The transmission soon ends after all the information is passed. Todd is more than amused. The others all sit motionless.

"Morea and Sabriel?" Todd questions. No response is given.

John finally responds, " And what do you know of them?"

"Mere rumors, really, but I would consider returning them to their father, they are not worth the trouble this will bring to your precious city."

Morea calmly speaks, "He is not our father."

"No, you killed our Father." Sabriel adds in anger.

Todd turns to John once again, "What is it you want from me?"

"Another ZPM." Sheppard replies.

"It would strengthen our defenses and possibly give us the edge we need. " Rodney adds.

"And that is all?" Todd still questioning them.

"And perhaps a distraction." John states. They explain their plan to Todd. The sisters will return to Demetrius and once his men have returned from the planets' surfaces and begun to go home, they will disable the weapon and cloaking systems on aboard. this will allow Atlantis to locate his ship and destroy it.

"And the sisters? They are willing to sacrifice themselves?" Todd questions.

"The daedalis is on it's way, they will be transported to her before the attack." John answers.

"Why would Demetrius just leave, once he has his daughters? This city is his life's dream. " Todd questions John.

"We have thought of that as well. That is why Morea and Sabriel must disarm the lead ship. Giving us a chance to attack. That and your distraction. It's our only chance."John answers.

"So you need me more than you want to admit. " Todd chuckles. "I'm wondering if I might not need to renegotiate my role in your plan."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sheppard questions.

"Look at this from my point of view, would it not be in my best interest to allow Demtrius to defeat you? I would no longer be in your service."

Sabriel, sliding across the table, quickly positions herself in Todd's face, placing her hands on the arms of his chair. "You remain living for one reason, Sheppard. Now be a good wraith and do your part or there will be nothing to stop my sister from destroying you."

Nervously laughing, Todd replies, "You are a very persuasive girl." Sabriel backs away. Todd speaking to John," Are you sure these women can be trusted? Your city is what Demetrius has sought all these years. You have just been warned what these women are trained to do for their father."Todd asks.

"We are certain that Morea and Sabriel wish to be free of Demetrius, at any cost. They have just found out that he had betrayed and destroyed their family. I believe we can trust them, perhaps more than we can trust you." Teyla answers.

"Very well, I will do what I can. I will contact you once I am in position. The ZPM will be sent to you, once I have arrived back on my ship. But after this, I am quite certain we are even." then Todd rises to leave. Sheppard and Ronon escort Todd back to the gate. The sisters exit and head toward their room.

The sisters on their way to their room, discuss their plans. "Are we agreed on the plan?"Morea asks.

"Yes, I will have everything ready by morning." Sabriel answers sadly.

"Don't worry, my sister. Soon this will all be over and we will finally be free." Morea gently comforts her sister.

"Will we?"

"We will be free of Demetrius, the rest will be our decision to make."

"You are right, of course, I am ready." Sabriel stops and faces Morea, "I will return after I have prepared the ship."

"Agreed, but get some rest. We will need to be at our best." And at that Sabriel leaves. Morea continues down the corridor, but not wanting to return to the confines of their room, exits onto a balcony.

Col. Sheppard finds Morea on the balcony. "Hey."

"Hello." She replies.

"So are you sure you want to do this?" he questions.

"Yes, it's the only way."

"No, we could try to negotiate, or once we have the additional ZPM we could try our chances."

"NO. I can't be the cause of any more blood shed. Especially to you and those you care for." Morea answers.

"So, with this ability you have, why didn't you just kill Demetrius earlier?" John asks.

"I never knew I could kill with my gifts. However, I tried once, a long time ago, to persude Demetrius to free us. But a slight electrical charge is sent out when I use my gift. Demetrius at once knew what I was doing. That was my only chance and I wasn't strong enough then to finish it. He told me if I ever tried again, in any way to use my gift on him or his men, it would be immediate death, not just mine. I could not risk it, for Sabriel's sake." Morea answers.

"Didn't you have any friends among his people?" John asks.

"No, we were the only women in the fleet. Occationally Sabriel would encounter confrontations with the men, it would never end well for them. Sabriel is very quick. But this always angered Demetrius, so we were to remain away from the crew." Morea tells.

"But couldn't you have escaped when you were away from him?" John again questioning.

"Most of the time we were sent out separately, he knew we would always return to each other. But over the last few years, Sabriel has grown stronger and more defiant. So we would join on missions. I was to control her somewhat. Demetrius had us wear a tracking devise. One that we could not remove without death to the other. We had no choice but to return to him each time."Morea states.

John questions further, "So then why were you on that planet really."

Morea tells him the story, " Demetrius had just joined allies with a long time enemy. As part of the agreement, their leader requested Sabriel join he and his men for some entertainment. Meaning she was to be the seal on the agreement. Demetrius agreed to this. He told her she was to go, bringing gifts of weaponry that she was demonstrate. I, however, was not allowed to be present. She soon realized this was not what they had in mind, she killed the leader and many of his men. Although that is what Demetrius knew would and wanted to happen, he couldn't let it go unpunished in the eyes of the other men. So he sent us there, without a way of escape, until he came for us." Morea looks out to the sea, thinking. John ready to ask, but then chooses not to, as Morea looked sad.

"You could have told us that in the beginning."

"We didn't know if we could trust you."

"And now, do you trust us?" John asks. Morea turning and looking intently at him, "I trust you." John leans forward and the two kiss gently.

"How about we finish your tour."John suggests, taking Morea's hand in his.

"Is there much more that I haven't seen yet?"

"Well, uh, my quarters. " He answers with a grin, "If you want" he adds.

"Yes, I would like that very much." They exit back into the city.

Sabriel, finished with her tasks, walks down the corridor to her room. She hears sounds from the sparing room and looks in. Ronon, taking out his frustrations on the sparing bag. Sabriel watches as he brutally destroys the bag and it crumbles to the floor. Ronon throws the staff and turns, he then notices Sabriel. His look is one of pure hatred and anger, she takes a step back and begins to speak, yet Ronon walking quickly to her, grabs her and kisses her roughly. His anger turns to passion, Sabriel waves her hand at the door and it closes and locks.

The next morning, control room has receives the ZPM from Todd and is notified of his location. The Daedalus should be arriving within the next two hours, cutting things very close. Mr. Woolsey contacts Col. Sheppard, he let's him know that McKay is working on the new ZPM, the Daedalus time frame and that everything is ready for the women. John is still in his bed when he receives the communication and tells Mr. Woolsey he will bring the Sisters there within the hour. Morea sitting on the edge of Johns bed, looks back to him.

"It is time" she states.

"You can still change your mind, I'm sure we can..."

But Morea cuts John off, "No, we have been through this. "

John not wanting to make eye contact, as he really doesn't want her to go, looks down and reaches for her back. He traces the markings on her back, that follow her spine down, "What are these symbols of?" He asks.

"I don't really know. I have had them as long as I can remember." Morea states. John continues to look at the tattoo, almost memorizing it."they look familiar, like gate symbols."

"What?"

"The markings on your back, they look a little like the symbols we use to dial the gate." Morea lost in thought, "Did I say something?" John questions.

" No, just thinking about the day ahead." He leans in and kisses the back of her neck before rising to get dressed.

Ronon, awake, lying on his side, his head propped up with his arm, watches the sleeping Sabriel. He too receives the notice from Mr. Woolsey. Sabriel also on her side, the sheets low on her back. Ronon gently starts to trace her spine, noticing the tattoos. He traces them and awaits for Sabriel to waken. She shivers at his light touch, then begins to stir as he covers her. With her eyes still closed she moves closer to the warmth of his body and smiles. "What are the markings on you back?" Ronon asks.

Sabriel looks up at his face, " I have had them forever, I do not know their meaning."

"I like them" Ronon states.

"Is it time to go?" Sabriel asks.

Ronon sits up on the edge of the bed, his back to Sabriel, "are you sure this is what you want."

"No this is not what I want, but it is the only way to finish this."

Ronon rising, "then let's get it started."

The stargate team assembles in the control room. Rodney tells them of the improvements to the shield and weapons that the additional ZPM has made. Col. Sheppard calls Major Lorn, who had been sent to access the situation on the mainland. "what's your status?" Major Lorn tells sheppard and the others in the control room that his team is in position, Kanaan and his men are also ready. They also determine how long until the Daedalus will arrive.

The sisters arrive with their few belongings. Morea addresses them all. " I want to thank you all for your kindness and your help. None of this is your responsibility, we are very sorry to have brought Demetrius to your city. " She turns to Teyla, " I am especially sorry that we have brought danger to your people and to your son. I hope you can one day forgive us. "

"No forgiveness is necessary, we are happy that you will be free this day." Teyla responds. Before anymore conversation, a communication is received.

"Are my daughters ready?" Demetrius questions.

"Yes, Morea and Sabriel are ready to return." John answers roughly.

"Good then let us not waste time. " Turning his attention to the sister. "My children, you have been missed greatly. I look forward to seeing in you person. Please stand by for transport." The the communication ends. The women both look at each other then to John and Ronon, with saddened smiles. They are gone.

Rodney breaking the silence, "How long do you think this will take?" Both Ronon and John scowl at Rodney. "what, I'm just wondering if we need to all stay here watching, or if I can go back to the science chamber with Zelenka.."

"Go, get the weapons online, we'll call you when it's time" John answers. Ronon and Teyla depart to the mainland to assist there.

The women are greeted by armed guards and quickly secured. They are taken to Demetrius' chamber. "Leave us." He commands of the guards. "Tell me of this city." The women defiantly remain silent. "Answer me when I speak to you, tell me everything you know about Atlantis." Demetrius yells.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Sabriel yells back. Demetrius rushes towards her, slaps her so hard that she is thrown to the ground. Then he faces Morea. He explains his only reason in keeping them all these years.

"Yet, now I realize I only have a need for one of you." Looking at Sabriel.

"What do you mean?" Sabriel questions. "I have finally found the city of ancients, and I only need one ancient to make the city mine." Demetrius replies eviley. The realization of his evil plan spread across the womens' faces. Demetrius, now holding onto Morea, swings her into a choke hold and grabs his knife, holding it to her throat. He carresses her face with the blade, "I always loved you, but all good things come to an end."

Sabriel yells to her sister, "Kill him now, nothing is holding you back." Demetrius confused by this , gives a questioning look to Sabriel. Morea concentrating, the knife trying to reach it's target, soon drops to the ground as Demetrius with an expression of pain begins to fall. Blood droplets appear from his nose and eyes, then his lifeless body lies at their feet. The sisters, knowing that their plan has gone ary, quickly look for the key to their shackles, soon freeing themselve. They obtain Demetrius' weapons from his chamber and Sabriel awaits by the door as Morea calls for the guards. The guards are killed quickly and quietly upon entering.

The women exit, "Seal the door," Morea commands of Sabriel. Sabriel fires her weapon, melting the lock on the door. The women head to the control room. Morea using her ability to clear a path. Sabriel disarms the cloak before the weapon systems. The ship being visible to all. A recording sounds, "Cloaking device disarmed."The crew are coming into the control room.

Morea calls out, "Is the weapon system down?"

"No, I can not disable that system from here." Sabriel responds.

"Then send the coordinates of the fleet to Atlantis and prepare to leave." Sabriel blasts the weapons panel to give them the needed time.

Morea contacts Sheppard, "Destroy the ship Now."

"The daedalus hasn't arrived, we need more time." John responds.

"The daedalus was never part of our plan and we are running out of time, we were unable to completely disarm the weapons. It's a matter of seconds before their attack will begin. Think of Teyla's son, John, do it. " Morea cries.

John, in the chair room, contacts Rodney and Zelenka "Rodney, we have a go. Fire on the target."

"Wait, we aren't ready." Rodney replies. Sudden vibrations shake the entire room, leaving both men holding on for balance.

Zelenka shouts to Rodney, "A space craft is leaving this area."

"What? What space craft? from where?" Rodney replies. Both men looking at the control panel for answers. Sheppard again calls for Rodney to begin his assualt.

"Something just happened."

"Tell me about it later, Rodney." Mr. Woolsey gives the begin fire command to all.

Ronon tries to contact the Sabriel, but is unable. All communication with them is lost. Ronon contacts Mr. Woolsey to tell him that he is taking the puddle jumper to Demetrius ship to retrieve the women. "No Ronon, I'm sorry but there isn't time, the attack has begun. " Ronon in his anger, joins with Teyla, killing Demetrius' men. Major Lorn andhis team destroy the remaining men and their ship.

Todd disperses his men, "Destroy the ships only, our food supply is getting low and we need to replenish."

Then we see some of Demetrius' men on the hive ship being escorted into body chambers.

John contacts Todd, "Have your men located Morea or Sabriel?"

"No, but we did notice a small craft leaving Atlantis, just as the battle began." Todd answers.

John radios Rodney, "Rodney, was there a ship that left Atlantis?"

"Yes, I tried to tell you." Rodney replies.

"Find out who is on that ship." John commands.

"Now? We are still firing on Demetrius' ship. " Rodney replies.

"I have a hunch who took the ship, you've got five seconds Rodney, I need that information." John states.

"Ok, give me a minute." Rodney says.

"We don't have a minute" John replies.

"Ok, I got it. It's Morea and Sabriel." Rodney answers stunned. In hearing that information, John sends what ends up being the final blow to Demetrius' ship from the chair room.

"The other vessel just fired as well and Demetrius ship is destroyed." Rodney informs John. All is quiet. The remaining ships flee and Todd pursues for his evening meal.

Teyla sees the explosion in space and looks to Ronon. "I'm sure they were able to escape."

Ronon looks up at the sky. Major Lorn contacts Atlantis that all of Demetrius' men are defeated and they are on their way back to Atlantis. John and Rodney greets them at the gate. Rodney and Dr. Keller embrace. Teyla, Kanaan and their son thank John. Major lorn and his team exit the jumper. Ronon is the last to leave the jumper. Walking with his head down, he tries to walk past John, heading for the stairs to leave.

John grabs his arm, "Back off, Sheppard." Ronon growls.

"They're alive." John tells Ronon. When he looks to John, a tear is seen.

Zelenka calls out " I have them on our scanner."

John and Ronon run up to the control room, "Have you contacted them yet?" John questions.

"Yes, but they're not responding."

"Morea, we know it's you, respond." John commands. Still no response.

"Morea, what are you doing?" After a long pause Morea finally responds. "We must fulfill our father's final wish to find our people."

"You don't even know where start, we can help you find them. "John says. Then turning to Rodney, "Morea has symbols tattooed on her back, could this be part of an address?"

"How do you know that?" Rodney questions.

"Yeah, So does Sabriel. " Ronon adds looking at John, realizing they both have vested interest in the women.

"You?" John questions Ronon.

"Yeah, You?" Ronon responds. They both smile..

"What, nobody tells me anything around here" Rodney exclaims. "If I could see them, then there is a 99.9% chance I could find your people."

After a few moments of silence, Morea responds" We will return, but just long enough for your Dr. McKay to examine our markings. Then we will need to be on our way."

Later that evening, McKay calls for everyone to join him in the conference room. He explains that there are a few possibilites as to the worlds that their people may be on. Rodney begins to tell of his great work in details.

Mr. Woolsey interrupts "Would you mind getting on with it, Dr. McKay."

"No one ever appriciates what I go through." Rodney sulks. He then tells them the locations and gate addresses to the planets.

Mr. Woolsey looks to the women, "We are happy to assist you, you don't need to go alone."

"Thank you , but No, my sister and I have been captives nearly our entire lives. It is time we set things right. We must do this on our own." Morea replies. "We will leave in the morning."

"Now about the ship you took." Mr. Woolsey begins. "We are willing to allow you use of the vessel, just until you locate your people. Rodney has installed an IDC into the ship, allowing you to contact us at any time. "

Morea thanks everyone on their behalf. "Please let us know what supplies you'll need for your journry." Mr. Woolsey says. one by one they exit the room.

Sabriel and Ronon go onto a nearby balcony. Sabriel, with a hand motion, closes and locks the doors. "I'm glad you came back." Ronon starts.

"Agreed." Sabriel replies. The two are facing each other, holding hands. Ronon, looking a little uncomfortable. Sabriel, confident as usual. "But now, I want you to stay." Ronon states.

"You could come with me." She answers.

"You know I can't do that." Ronon states.

"Yes, as you know that I can not stay here."

"Then this is goodbye?" Ronon questions.

"No, not goodbye, just until another time." Sabriel states and the two embrace and kiss.

John akwardly starts the conversation, "You know you don't have to do this alone."

"No John but its what we need to do." Morea states.

" I know, I just want more time with you." John says.

"We will see each other again, when my sister and I find our people." Morea says, then adds, " I don't think we have finished the tour of your city."

"Really? What more is there?" John questions.

"My quarters'" Morea states with a mischievious grin.

"Oh, right..." John smiles back.

The next moring, John and Ronon are standing on the outside flight deck. The ship with the sisters has just taken off and is now nearly out of view. The two look at each other, Back to golf lesson Chewy?" John question.

"No, back to the sparing room, Shep?"

"No, Let's go see what Rodney is up to."

THE END

Alternate ending:

Just after Morea tells John to fire on Demetrius' ship, communication is cut off. Demetrius and other men enter the room. He had not been killed. The women are taken into custody. "What have you done?" Demetrius questions them angrily, yet they don't respond.

John informs Mr. Woolsey that they need to begin. Mr. Woosley gives the command to all. Ronon tries to contact the Sabriel, but is unable. All communication with them is lost. Ronon contacts Mr. Woolsey to tell him that he is taking the puddle jumper to Demetrius ship to retrieve the women.

"No Ronon, I'm sorry but there isn't time, the attack has begun. " Ronon in his anger, joins with Teyla, killing Demetrius' men. Major Lorn and his team destroy the remaining men and their ship.

Todd's ship is now visible to Demetrius. Todd radios Demtrius, "Demetrius, what have you started here?" he questions.

"Nothing that together we can't end." Demetrius is pleased to see an ally.

"Yes, perhaps I can send some men to your ships for assisantce?" Todd offers. "Thank you, you will of course prosper from this day." Demetrius answers.

"It will be good to replenish our food supplies." Todd replies, then ends transmission. Todd had seen that Demetrius has the sister in restraints. He disperses his men to the fleet, "Destroy the ships only. Bring back as many men as you can." He orders.

The attack continues, with no sign of the daedalis yet. Todd radios John and informs him that Demetrius lives and has the women. The city is taking heavy fire. Mr. Woolsey informs them that the daedalis is only minutes away. John, from the chair room, orders for them to try to lock onto Morea and Sabriel, once within range. Rodney and Zelenka have the new weapons ready. Just then the Daedalis arrives, they believe they have a lock on the women. Mr. Woolsey gives the order for all to fire on Demetrius' ship. The ship is destroyed. Todd's darts and the daedalis continue firing on the other ships in the fleet until they are driven back. Todd coniunes the pursuit. John questions the daedalis as to the women's condition. "John, I'm sorry, the lock wouldn't hold on them, we were unable to get them out."

Teyla sees the explosion in space and looks to Ronon. "I'm sure they were able to escape." Ronon looks up at the sky. Major Lorn contacts Atlantis that all of Demetrius' men are defeated and they are on their way back to Atlantis. John and Rodney greet them at the gate. Rodney and Dr. Keller embrace. Teyla, Kanaan and their son thank John. Major Lorn and his team exit the jumper.

Ronon is the last to leave the jumper. Walking with his head down, he lifts his head and looks to John for some sign. John's expression was all he needed. Ronon tries to walk past John, heading for the stairs to leave. John grabs his arm, "Back off, Sheppard." Ronon growls.

"Wait, we can still try find their people, they would want that." Teyla suggests.

"Maybe the markings on Morea's back. They looked similar to gate symbols."

"What? How do you know that?" Rodney questions John, who just rolls his eyes. "Oh." Rodney replies.

"Sabriel had some too." Ronon states looking at John.

"You?" John asks.

"Yeah, You too?" Ronon asks in return.

"Nobody tells me anything around here." Rodney states. "Rodney, do you think if we could draw these symbols for you, you could find out what they mean?"

"Of course, I probably could, but the odds that they are an actual gate address..."

"Just try Rodney." John orders.

"Yeah, right." Rodney asnwers. Rodney is able to determine a gate address from the markings. The team go and meet the people. They offer them a home in Atlantis and tell them of Morea and Sabriel.

The END


End file.
